Kira Akagawa
Description Kira Akagawa is the middle child of Koga and Eva Akagawa and owner of The White Raven's Milk Bar. She is a fair-skinned, slim but muscular bespectacled woman with black cropped-short hair and light grey eyes. Her usual fashion style can be described as goth or punk. She can be described as rather blunt; she's honest, down-to-earth, and slightly rude. She swears openly and without chagrin, drinks milk out of the carton and leaves everything of hers in disarray. She's a very kindhearted individual, always watching out for her friends. Though highly intelligent, she's extremely hotheaded and often charges into dangerous situations guns blazing. She's very much the berzerker type in both personality and in fighting ability, not usually one to calculate and strategize. She's actually quite goofy, despite her tough exterior. Biography With her father dead and her mother missing, Kira, her younger brother Kisho and older sister Lilith were taken in by a foster family when she was nine. The father was abusive to all three, but favored Lilith, who he attempted to groom as his new wife after he murdered his own. While alive, the foster mother was fairly kind, but oblivious to her husband's acts towards the children. After Lilith expressed her disgust through the murder of the foster father, she left, abandoning her younger siblings without a second thought. In their early teens, Kisho and Kira traveled on their own, taking odd jobs, hunting or stealing to scrape up enough change to get something to sustain themselves. The two eventually became guardians of a summoning mage, Elizabeth Azurale, who was near death when found by the two in a forest. Kira and Elizabeth became fast friends, while Kisho and Elizabeth became romantically-involved in secret. Prophecy After about two years of traveling together, Kisho and Elizabeth, now inseperable, wandered off without Kira's knowledge. Two members of the Cult of the Reanimator kidnapped the couple, after the head priestess had a prophecy about Kira and her brother. Apparently, Kisho and Kira were destined to wage a war against the cult within 20 years. They would indeed die, but their spirits would fuse and become the Second Anima--a powerful being born out of pain, sorrow and hate. It would ultimately destroy the cult and its deity. In order to prevent this, the kidnappers tortured and killed Kisho without killing Kira--right before Elizabeth's eyes. Kira, hearing whispers amongst the current town they were hiding out in, managed to find her way to the cult's lair, but all too late. Her brother was seconds away from death when she found him. She ran to him, weeping, and held him. With his dying breath, he merged a bit of his soul with hers. This caused Kira to undergo several changes, chief among them increased power and physical appearance (i.e. short black hair becomes long, pale blonde hair). This "Trance" mode allowed Kira to free Elizabeth, destroy the cult's lair and leave with her brother's body for burial. Aftermath Kisho's body was buried in a forest of cherry blossoms. Elizabeth, after much coaxing to do otherwise, left Kira to become a stronger mage, as she blamed herself for his death; they only kidnapped her because she would have run off and told Kira of the danger and because she could be used to manipulate Kira into complying with them, for fear of Elizabeth's safety. The two were not in contact again until four years later, when they met at Melody Hikari and Cindy's bar, The Guilty Pleasure, where Kira had been working since the two parted ways. Powers, Abilities, Weapons Kira has magical abilities, such as elemental control, energy manipulation, telekinesis and a kind of RADAR scanning ability. In terms of non-magical abilities, Kira is proficient in firearms and Capoeira. Kira has the ability to enter a "Trance" mode, where she has increased power in all of the above mentioned areas. Her past abilities included being completely overtaken by Kisho's soul, even getting white hair and all of his destructive powers. Pokemon Cho (Blaziken) - Happy and healthy, currently residing with Professor Dogwood Lia (Kirlia) - Happy and healthy, currently residing with Professor Dogwood Figgy (Girafarig) - Happy and healthy, currently residing with Professor Dogwood Yuarre (Rayquaza) - Happy and healthy, currently residing with Kira Biscuit (Pikachu) - Happy and healthy, currently residing with Kira Hootie (Noctowl) - Happy and healthy, currently residing with Professor Barnlow Trivia Though her sister is a succubus, Kira is not; she took more after her father. Kira's aunt and cousin are also succubi. Category:Magical Beings Category:Original Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Female Characters Category:The Akagawa Family Category:Characters with Pokemon